


She's Been Living In Her White Bread World

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [13]
Category: The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Humiliation, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Squirrel Girl has been trying to stay upbeat even as free use laws let men have sex with women whenever they want; she's stuck upholding laws she hates and serving citizens who see her differently, and government-mandated pills are making her figure grow out of control. Today might be the day she finally can't keep her smile on any longer. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	She's Been Living In Her White Bread World

"I'm not going to have to go shopping again, am I?" Doreen asked as she stuffed herself into her outfit, dismayed by just how much stretch and struggle the material had as she pulled herself into her costume. Her thicker-than-normal thighs made the tights she had put on tear, while she was having trouble with her belt thanks to wider hips and an ass that strained at her shorts so much it made her pussy camel toe against the front. Her top wasn't much better off, as the furry trim usually hid what little bit of cleavage line she used to have to worry about, while now she had so much cleavage out.

Growth spurts, she told herself.

That was the only option, right? She was confused by it enough, figuring she was well past a point of having to be worried about any of that, and yet she was having to replace her outfit every few weeks from outgrowing it, up from a B cup to an H over the course of only a couple months. It was confusing to say the least, as the once slender and spunky Squirrel Girl became so curvy that she wondered if people were staring at her. It had to have been nothing, she told herself. Even though she'd had to modify her out from a leotard into a two-piece shorts and top combo to try and overcome the struggle her proportions added to fitting into something that tight in one piece.

With her tights torn, she walked over to the medicine cabinet and reached for the one bottle waiting inside of it. "They should be sending me more soon," she muttered to herself as she opened up the door and shook a supplement out into her hand. "I'll ask for more costume relief when they do. It'll be fine!" She threw the pill down, happy to keep on top of her health and to be as safe as she could about the world and its dangers.

Not just threats from space. Not just threats from radioactive waste. The dangers of having wild, unprotected, casual sex everywhere. Doreen wouldn't have if she had a choice, but free use laws had been in place for two months now and there was simply no option here; consent was assumed and expected of all women from now on, men able to grab woman off the street and have sex with her wherever she was. Doreen, like every other woman, had to accept it, had to find ways to stay safe and healthy about this as the expectations upon her became such a new sort of crazy.

Ever since America brought its free use laws into practice, the act of heroism had become far, far more frustrating. The world still needed saving, and everyone had to keep doing their part, but the ways that men were free to grab hold of heroines and just start fucking them wherever they wanted meant that a lot of complicating, weird steps had to be taken .The government was sending mandatory supplements to women that promised to protect them from STIs and keep them healthy, when in reality, fertility boosters that brought on major enhancements to figures were happening, and while it was having effects on all women, it had much stronger effects for those who weren't entirely human anymore.

Mutants, Inhumans, Mutates, mages, and all manner of other vulnerable groups found themselves reacting more strongly to the medicine. Doreen's accelerated growth to have huge tits and a fat ass had been the pills hitting her more than she was able to keep up with. Recognizing the effects this was having on their outfits, the government was subsidizing costume repairs and replacements for superheroines registered with them. To think about her problems in the same thought was as close as the upbeat girl ever got to really thinking about how they may have been connected, and even though a lot of other women were clearly outgrowing their own outfits, she remained too optimistic and trusting to connect the dots.

Finally putting her jacket on and slipping on her headband, Doreen headed out fully prepared to face the day and get her heroin off to a good start.  
***************************  
"Please stop, it's too much. I've been here for an hour," gasped a helpless woman bent over the hood of a car, the redhead stuck there with her arms tugged behind her back and a man happily pounding into her. Another jerked off in front of her face, stroking his cock with ready and careless glee, her clothes torn to shreds that hung off of her body. Mary Jane Watson had places she needed to be, but she was stuck there taking these cocks. "I have to get home."

"You have to let us keep fucking you" the man sneered, hammering into her quicker. "I don't give a shit if ten other guys already fucked you, you can't say no."

The commotion was right outside Doreen's door. She came down the stairs only to see this take place on a car parked in front of her building, and even though free use had been in effect for several months now, a heroic tug in her told her that this wasn't normal, told her to do something about it. She tightened up, calling, "Hey, what are you guys doing?" as she rushed forward, charging in without really thinking.

The men didn't stop their games, the one up at the MJ's face slapping her with his cock. "We're exercising our constitutional right to treat this woman like fuckmeat, what the fuck's the problem?" He was happy to rub his dick in along her face and shove his way past her lips.

"Yeah, shut up, cunt," the other man said. "We know our rights; this bitch has to do what we say. Fuck, so do you. So, keep your fucking mouth shut and stand there, once I'm done fucking her, I'm going to make you eat my jizz out of her." He laughed, giving Doreen the finger and bucking on faster.

"Please, stop them," Mary Jane whined, near the point of tears now as she remained flush over the car hood for an hour of rabid fucking. "Just save me, I'm begging you! I hate this." She couldn’t even see Doreen, unable to turn back as the man seized her hair and smacked his cock against her face, keeping her forward. But she was begging. trembling. Hoping for someone to help her

But it was legal. Doreen always hated these situations. It wasn't the first time she'd had to leave some bystander getting fucked, though she usually was strong enough to not get hasty and charge on. This was the first time she'd ever been told to wait and watch this happen, and she was horribly embarrassed, terrified, eyes down at the floor as she struggled with this mess. She was afraid of these feelings, of the weird, awful way that she felt powerless. The law was the law and Doreen had to uphold it, but she wasn't happy when it led to things like this. She didn't know who this woman was, and she felt nothing but awful about having to endure this frustrating and hopeless situation.

Mary Jane kept trying to beg, until her throat got plugged up with a dick and she was mercilessly spitroasted, hammered into rougher, greedier, punished and into a plaything for these men as they savoured the joy of pushing her limits. She had been here for an hour, as man after man walked up and decided they'd wait around for their turn to fuck her next. She was sore, exhausted, so worn down and so desperately in need of rest. She wasn't getting it. Now, with a cock down her throat too, she was even worse off, struggling and begging for some shred of reason or sense while she continued to just take this.

The men loved it, of course. Hammering faster into her pussy and her throat, there was absolutely nothing to do but give incompletely, a relentless swell of greed and desire that kept her worn down and exhausted, until finally she couldn’t take any more, a guilty orgasm thrashing through her body ,setting her to twist and buck in panic and hatred. She was helpless here, a hopeless and dizzy mess giving in completely to demands she wished she could fight, she fell ever lower still, aching in shame, throbbing under the overbearing and dizzy hopelessness of this treatment, cum pumping into her holes and leaving her feeling utterly used. Ruined. It was degrading and intensely unpleasant, but she didn't have a choice.

"Okay bitch, I don't know what the hell that tail is, but bend over and come slurp my jizz out of this fire crotch slut." Pulling back, the man withdrew from Mary Jane, whose pussy oozed with the cum of multiple men. Doreen looked upon it, worry seizing her as she stared, and before she had a way to respond to this and argue against it, a hand grabbed her hair, the impatient man wasting no time in pushing forward and shoving her face into MJ's pussy. "Suck that jizz out!"

"No, no," Mary Jane said, shaking her head and whining as the cock that pulled back from her throat continued to cockslap her. "This isn't funny. Why is this a game to men now? We're people." She was ashamed, the once spunky Mary Jane now a helpless, depressed mess broken down by the constant disrespect. In the world of free use, a model with looks and a body like MJ's was destined to be a victim, and her life had become a hopeless, embarrassing mess of men fucking her non-stop without end, keeping her trapped in a cycle, keeping her deep under the daily debauchery that kept her low and ashamed.

The hand on the back of her head kept Doreen in there, forced to suck the cum out of her pussy, and she did it. She always had to. Consent was expected and demanded, even when it was performing a sexual act with another woman at a man's demand. She had to eat Mary Jane out even as the woman began to sob loudly amid the cockslapping she received. Doreen wished she could have done something to stop this, but to be a hero was to uphold justice, and the law had been firmly entrenched now, naturally with the support of a lot of male heroes who, unsurprisingly, were very happy with the new ways things had been going down. Doreen wasn't in any teams at the moment, but from what she'd heard from friends, the sex was pretty constant.

Doreen made the woman cum. That was the least she could do, she told herself, as the Mary Jane sobbed through her orgasm, trembling and twisting under the embarrassment of all that bitter and salty jizz being cleaned out of her. "Please let me go now," she pleaded, slamming her hand onto the hood of the car, begging for some reprieve.

"Hm... No, I actually think I wanna keep you." The man let go of Doreen's hair. "This is my car, funny enough. And I think you're gonna get in with me and suck my cock all the way the drive back home. I could use a live-in slut like you, I think." He grabbed Mary Jane by the hair, the woman sobbing through the panic and terror of having to do exactly as she was told, and Doreen stumbled back, watching in confusion and terror at the way the woman was outright kidnapped. This was an abduction, but it was a fucked up and legal one. Terrible as it was, as much as she wished she could have stepped in, Doreen just had to watch and let it happen, had to accept that it was the law.

MJ begged and screamed for Doreen to save her all the wile, at least until the sounds of her choking on cock came from inside the car, and the man drove off, leaving a dejected and bummed out Doreen horribly guilty about leaving her to do this. She was just powerless here. She hated it more than anything, but as the car drove off, she knew there wasn't much point.

That left Doreen alone with the other man, whose spit-shined cock stared down as she remained on her knees. "Perk up, I want to fuck those huge tits," he groaned, and rammed his dick down her cleavage. Doreen had no time to deal with the suddenness and the aggression of his hard slam forward, the claiming of her cleavage a swift and senseless motion, a brutal stroke that had Doreen gasping in surprise, struggling to deal with the abruptness of getting a cock down her chest, and she was helpless against it, tense an squirmy now as she wondered what to do to address all these senseless and greedy motions, something she was determined to see through.

Hard thrusts down her chest brought on a weird sensation of being tugged down, as the man grabbed her breasts and held on firm. They wobbled and shook from the force, her newly swollen and massive chest much more receptive than she would have liked to this greedy treatment. Her tight clothes held her tits very snugly together, and the aggression building up made for something wild. This was excessive and vulgar in all the ways that she felt she had to do something to try and push off against, and yet she was stuck there, just giving in, learning the hard way what utter fucking insanity she was faced with.

This was an easier mess to swallow than the cum she'd eaten out of that woman's pussy. She didn't even have to literally swallow here, but as she took on this treatment, she was at least able to get into the 'right' mindset. "Consider it a public service," she said, sounding like she had to convince herself just as much. "Squirrel Girl, professional superhero, here to do what the public needs!"

She wasn't ready for any of this, always loathe to deal with the expectations men put on her to perform like this, but what choice did she have? Doreen learned the hard way how shameful and miserable it was to not have a choice as far as getting out of this mess, stuck in place and doing everything asked of her, no matter how vulgar and wild it was. A superhero should serve the people, and she was doing something like that now, right? She had to tell herself as much, at least, for the sake of keeping herself under control and avoiding the grim reality of how fucked up this all was.

For extra frustration, the man ignored it entirely, doing nothing to actually give Doreen a shred of response or actually offer her a shred of reaction to the idea that she was performing a service. This was such a ridiculous situation, and Doreen was left embarrassed by it as this stranger ignored all her good deeds and her heroism to just enjoy in her recently grown breasts and dismiss her, boiling her down to just parts of her while callously ignoring the whole. It felt degrading and shameful, but all she could do was take in, aflame with embarrassment and a throbbing sense of panic, just hoping it would be over soon. And fortunately, it was.

Unfortunately, he came down her cleavage, cumming down her top and leaving her to suffer as all that gooey, sticky mess got right into her cleavage and lingered there in embarrassing dismay. He pulled out, swatted his cock across her cheek, and just walked off, leaving Doreen having so far been forced to engage in sexual acts twice while not even past her block yet.

It was going to be a long day.

Heading off down the street, Doreen did her best to ignore the ways tat people were getting fucked right in the street all around her. Sex had become a too-common sight on the streets of New York, and surely everywhere else around the country. She did what she could to avoid all the unfortunate displays and not get entangled into any more wild embarrassments, taking her eyes off of the women down on their knees sucking cock or getting pinned up against a store's window to be fucked, hoping she could focus on what was important and find people in need of help. A lot of superheroes had stopped doing patrols altogether, waiting for emergencies they could hopefully scramble off to. Those who could had powers like flight or invisibility that let them sneak around without being detected.

Doreen had none, but it was a testament to her goodness and her love of helping people that needed it that she remained committed to the fight at any cost. She was certain of herself and of the good she was doing; putting herself into this danger was simply the risk a hero should take. Maybe she was just lying to herself. Maybe she'd been fucked loopy and wasn't as put together as she thought she was. Maybe the pills she was taking were having a foggying mental effect. She didn't stop to think about these things, just focusing on what was important working, what she could hold onto.

"Oh shit, it's Squirrel Slut!' cackled a voice. She didn't recognize the voice, but everything about it sounded like bad news. A man with a camera hanging by the strap around his neck approached. "Hi there, whore. I'm a photographer doing a special collection of big-titted super-cunts dripping with my jizz, and you're the lucky girl who gets to be in it next."

Everything about the words he used and the way he spoke to her continued to be awful red flags to Doreen, who was terrified by what was going on and really desperately wished for some shred of sense and end to this whole mess. She was worn down and embarrassed, desperately hoping for some shred of resolution to the predicament she was faced with, and every step of the way she found herself shut down and denied that. "Do you have to talk to me like this?" she asked, worried about what was going on and how this al happened so abruptly and with continued, embarrassing expectably.

"I'll talk to a cum guzzling hero stich however I want," he said, bringing his hand across her fuller, rounder backside. "Anyway, I wanted to say I'm a big fan of the stuff you do. Thanks for saving the world so that we all lived long enough for me to see you become a public use cum dumpster."

The words remained wrong and miserable, but Doreen had to steel her resolve and focus on the positive. Always the positive, right? "Well, I'm glad you're thankful for what we do. I'm happy to be recognized for that, but there's a lot of people who saved the world too, a lot more than I can. I'm just a girl doing what she can!" But his hand squeezed at her ass and she wasn't getting through this any easier, no matter how much she wished it would all just move on.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I remember when you were flat, but now you have some curves. Must be from all the jizz you're getting filled with. Maybe you're pregnant. If you're not now, I bet I'll change that." He started to tug at her clothes, trying to pull her shorts off and get at her with intent. Her tights were already stretched and a bit more ripped than they were earlier in the day from a bit more wear, and he was eager to rip it all off of her, tearing a bigger hole to get at her pussy and have her completely helpless against his touch.

Getting bent sharply forward and claimed with a hard, powerful stroke, Doreen shrieked in surprise, embarrassment hitting her hard as she got pounded into out in the middle of the street. There were a lot more people around for this, and she was left confronted with the shameful reality of everyone watching, eyes turning toward her in the commotion to watch her getting pounded into. It was a hefty cock, too, the thick shaft punishing her with the speed and vigor of wild thrusts forcing her into a fucked up kind of submission she didn't have any way to fight against, unable to argue with the sudden escalation wickedness of this mistreatment, of something she wasn't able to deal with.

Confused gasps of pleasure helped her in no ways, Doreen getting fucked rougher by this man. her body was jerked back and forth, hands on her hips to tug her in against his thrusts, to keep her losing herself to a more reckless and greedier pace by the minute, caring only about trying to break her down and make a spectacle of humiliating her. A grandiose, pubic spectacle of indulgence that had her aching in dismay. IN terror, panic, and shame. The thrusts kept on, quicker, rougher, more vulgar by the second, and she wasn't able to escape it. She just took it, whining in confusion and in growing, heated frustration, hoping desperately for some way to pull back from this and save herself, but she was stuck enduring the mistreatment through every second of greedy slams.

When he came, he came right inside her. That much shouldn't have been a surprise, but what was a surprise was how she came too, body twisting about under the sudden, wild panic of letting go, head rolling back as guilty noises or orgasmic bliss spilled from her lips. She was done for here, a confused, foggy mess twisting and thrashing about under more dizzy swells of heat than she could bear, and everyone got to witness Squirrel Girl getting off on a random man fucking her.

Doreen found herself shoved back and pushed against a wall, her legs spread and dripping with cum. He snapped a photo of her. "Great, this looks even hotter than the one I got of Crystal! Thanks for being a tight fuck. Gonna keep these shorts as a memento, have fun." He seized her shorts and simply headed off, leaving a confused and embarrassed Doreen facing a crowd, who all stared at her like she was the spectacle, and not like that man had just defiled her. Which, in the eyes of the law, was exactly how the situation went, for extra intense embarrassment and humiliation.

Doreen started to stumble away with cum running down her thighs and her pussy exposed, no hope of pulling away or doing anything to argue against all of this. She was humiliated by this, and knew she had to try and find some way to sneak off to somewhere else. The street was a massive orgy, and she felt like she had to get off the street and avoid the worst of everything happening, slipping into a subway station and hoping she could find some relief there. Superheroes may have been clustered in New York City, but most didn't ride the subway, especially fully costumed up, and Doreen was one who hadn't seen what things were like inside the subway since the free use laws were passed.

Which made what she found all the nastier a surprise.

The trains had become massive, roving orgies. There was no way to get around the need for the subway in New York, and women knew they had to take it, but the indulgent glee with which men were just wildly and openly fucking women on the subway was almost too vulgar to believe, more unrestrained and senseless than it was up top. Everywhere Doreen looked was a woman's top tugged open for a titfuck--not a single woman left on the train with anything smaller than C cups, thanks to the new fertility drugs--or a woman bent forward and braced against one of the poles and getting reamed. It was madness everywhere, and Doreen was startled by all of it, not sure what to say or think about this insane situation.

The doors closed behind the stunned Doreen, who had realized too late the trouble she was in, and as the subway pulled out of the station, a lot of eyes turned toward her. It was impossible not to. Big bushy tail, a general air of specialness around her. And of course, that her shorts had been stolen and her pussy was leaking cum down her thighs and ripped-up tights.

"I'm about to have to perform more public services, aren't I?'

The slam of her body up against the door behind her was intense and harsh, as a man pushed her up against it and slammed into her, wasting no time in feverishly beginning to fuck her senseless, and she was left howling in panic, yelling for some shred of hope and sense as she was so abruptly taken. She called out for reason and sense, asked him to slow down with her, but she wasn't getting any consideration down that road as his wild thrusts indulged in her body and she was subjected to much more wicked and brutal treatments than she was ready to deal with. "You're Squirrel Girl, aren't you?" he asked, smile widening. "Been waiting for the chance to fuck a hero bitch, and here you are."

Flailing about in confusion and utter panic, there felt like nothing Doreen could say that would bring sense to this situation. "It's--is it--are you just... You’re thankful for what we've done, right?'

"No, I just want to make some powerful bitch feel my dick pound her senseless." He scoffed at the idea it could have been much else, and Doreen felt just that little bit more helpless for the way the words were coming on. There was a venom to them, and she felt rebuked, embarrassed by the ways he was just fuckmeat to him. His thrusts did little to make that any better, so merciless in their pace, reckless and determined to subject her to his worst impulses, an instinctive push into lust that kept her falling lower. Doreen wanted respect and recognition, wanted people to regard her with some shred of care, and she was receiving none of that here. Just wicked, brutal thrusts, just the senseless use of her body by a man happy to push her limits and subject her too embarrassing new lows of shame and surrender.

Every hope that this got easier and less insane was simply falling further and further away, Doreen feeling the burn, feeling the shame and heat of being pushed harder over the edge, her limits tested and worn down by thrusts that wouldn't stop for anything, keeping her right down low in the shame and haze where this man felt she belonged. "That's not very nice." she said. It felt childish to say. Like she was struggling with the idea of making sense of this all even as she sank deeper and deeper into something so crazed and dizzy that all she could do was try to salvage her dignity here, or at least the illusion of it.

He didn’t care. he laughed in her face ad pumped her full of cum. Another load she took unprotected and bare, thankful for the pill that helped stave off infection and doing he best not to focus on the way her body was tensing up and she was cumming so hard instead, the hot cum filling her pussy and setting her alight with way too much pressure and wild, throbbing heat to be able to bear. She was lost, confused, so helpless and frustrated and left wondering what to do or say as she sank ever lower into the dizziness.

Doreen's feet didn’t even get to hit the floor of the train, as another man grabbed her and lifted her up. "My turn with this bushy tailed cunt," he said, and pulled her onto his dick, her limbs wrapping around his body as she let out confused whines of utter panic, confusion abounding and her body treated to more pressure. She got another wild fucking, another primal mess of greedy, aggressive pressures hitting her much, much worse than she needed. "How's this feel? How good does my big cock feel in your used pussy, superslut." This was such a merciless and chaotic mess of the worst and most panic inducing sensations, pushing Doreen further into her continued despair, left wondering what she was doing as these men continued disrespecting and degrading her.

Everything about the crazy situation Doreen found herself in demanded some shred of control and sense, a finer acceptance of the messy factors pushing her lower into this embarrassment, the degrading heights of insanity and fervor she just had to keep enduring, losing ground and losing sense as she learned what these men all thought of her. Others were happily shifting about between women on the subway train, their most base indulgences given form, and none of them seemed to care. Not a single man in the subway train wasn't engaged in this sexual indulgence, and the insanity of watching as everyone was united in roughing up and using women like this had her faltering. Was this real what society had become? What she was fighting?

Another load of cum gushed into her pussy, another orgasm sending her spiraling into frustration and panic, and Doreen's cries of worried arousal felt just a little more hopeless than they had moments before, continuing to worsen and sour as she gave in to this all, as she learned the hard way what she was stuck dealing with. There wasn't a whole lot she could do about it. Damn near nothing at all, in fact. There wasn't a shred of sense or understanding to this situation, but her feet hit the floor again. That was something, right?

The voice over the intercom announced they were pulling into the next station, and Doreen tried to stay up near the door, ready to push forward at any moment, only for another man to grab her tail. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, dragging her into the middle and pushing her onto her knees. "You aren't going anywhere until you sucked my cock. Sorry if you miss your stop, but my dick needs your throat more than you need to get where you're going."

The slam of a cock right her gullet made Doreen gag loudly, and she stared up in worry at the grinning man staring down at her, at the pressure rising up for another round of brutality. She tried to push off of him, but he forced her down, ignoring her attempts. "Stop struggling, bitch. I don’t give a shit what you have to do, this is the law now!" He was harsh, slamming forward to cram her throat with cock. The law. Her body went limp as he said that, and she knew there was no good argument against it, and she was stuck accepting this, going limp, passively accepting the pounding thrusts down her gullet as she got used and mistreated. There was no way to help herself out of this mess, a shameful swell of depravity and debauchery keeping her low and ashamed.

Spit strands all over her mouth made a mess of Doreen up front as cum dripped from her well fucked hole. Drool splattered down onto cleavage, which continued to shake and heave from the force of these brutal slams forward. Doreen desperately needed grounding and control to try and save herself some shred of embarrassment, as she fell lower and deeper into this mess, wondering how to help herself out of this situation as she fell ever lower in, despair driving her to take on the throatfucking without much hope of pulling back out of it. This was a lot, and she wished for some degree of sense and control, but each step of the way she just found herself lower and lower into this mess.

Balls slapped against her chin as she endured this wild disrespect, as she felt the growing panic tear through her, a growing worry and heat that kept bearing down harder upon her, subjecting her to worse and worse reactions as she felt this all tear her asunder. Doreen was limp in acceptance, taking on this mistreatment, letting this man sue her throat as the train pulled into the station, his cock erupting down her gullet just as the doors opened. She reached for it, gasping, scrambling, hoping she could tug back, but the man pulled her down his cock again. "Nope, got to get out every drop!" he cackled, laughing and humping her face, intentionally keeping her from getting off at the stop as he used her. And if she lashed out to fight him and try to scramble away, she wouldn't have been doing the right thing at all.

So, she let him ruin this all and hold her on there, pumping cum down her throat and waiting until the doors begin to close before he drew back from her gullet, leaving Doreen scrambling to breathe as she drew away at last. But another cock shoved its way into her mouth instead. Two more smacked against her face. She had hands seizing her wrists and pulling them up to grab at more cocks, and before she knew it, Doreen wasn't just delayed a stop, she was getting blowbanged by men callously taking advantage of her position on the floor to lay utter waste to her. Back and forth thrusts forced her to confront the demands, the chaos, losing ground more and more to this embarrassment.

Nobody seemed decent here. Nobody was doing right by Squirrel Girl at all. Some men started shoving their cocks down her tits, her cleavage providing room enough for two men to fuck her cleavage easily, and she was left scandalized, panicked, hoping for some shred of sense as more and more she found she didn't have fucking any. This was all just happening, and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it from tearing through her, demanding swells of weird, foggy intensity she just had to keep enduring. Every second of ticking shame and embarrassment continued to ruining her, and she was losing faith in the citizens she was supposed to be protecting, who recognized wo she was and saw it as all the more exciting to abuse her.

Terms like 'superslut' became exhausting, tired sentiments that made her feel ever worse. Why did she mean so little to them? Why did they keep on roughing her up like this? Doreen wanted to be upbeat, but she was stuck in a hopeless situation here, facefucked quicker and harder by these men, who delighted in using her. More came in, switching out for other cocks, having their fun ruining her and winding up for brutal and depraved motions that kept her falling deeper, submitting hard .Cum kept filling up her mouth and splattering across her face, subjecting her to a greater and more hopeless sense of exactly what these men all thought of her.

Doreen became the center of all attention in the worst of ways, and the pressure and chaos built up with no time for her to stop it. There was so much commotion around what she was doing that the men were getting impatient with her. One of the men dumped his coffee out and started to jerk off in it, and before long, the cup was getting passed around by men impatiently cranking away with the intention of making something spectacular happen. They waited until the cup was all full up and overflowing, shoving it into her face and chanting, "Chug," like a bunch of horny, drunken frat bros.

With no choice but to give in to their demands, she drank. Chugging the cup full of thick and goopy jizz, Doreen got to feel the unpleasant experience of not just a load at a time of cum, but of having to drink mouthfuls of the stuff, to have a steady supply of its bitter, pungent taste coating her mouth and overwhelming her taste buds. She winced and struggled in dismay, wishing for sense to prevail as she chugged cum, and when it was down, she was drawing back in wild disgust, in bitter, hateful embarrassment and wanting desperately for this to come to a screeching halt and save her from the embarrassment of this mistreatment.

The men cheered and some more cocks smacked against her face, showered in a raining bukkake that had her feeling ever shittier about herself before finally the doors opened and she scrambled out of it, desperate to pull out of there and find some way to get herself somewhere more helpful. "Gosh, I don't know what's gotten into people," she said, shaking her head and trying to pull away from that miserable experience. "The subways must be where all the really bad ones are." She didn't sound so certain of it herself, jostling forward with her breasts bouncing with each quick step, and she didn't even reach the stairs before a man was forcing her to her knees to fuck her tits.  
****************************  
A bank robbery. Doreen had never been so happy to see a bank robbery go down, as she scrambled out to deal with it, called to action and ready to be a hero, ready to do what she needed to do. She was so relieved to see the bank robbers were women, too, which let her not have to worry about them calling out for her to come suck their dicks instead of fighting them. Her squirrels disarmed them easily, kept them down on the ground, with their arms over the backs of their heads to shield themselves from the mob of animals simply keeping them down on the ground until the police arrived, several cruisers pulling up to the curb in a flash, and Squirrel Girl felt renewed.

All morning, men had been ignoring what she was and reducing her to something lesser, making her feel like he didn't matter and like nobody appreciated her heroism. Everyone disrespecting her, calling her names, using her like a sex toy. But finally, the police were here, and they would recognize her contributions and thank her for doing this. She'd feel like a hero and not like fuckmeat.

One of the cops stepped out of the car. "Oh, you dealt with it already. Thanks for the assist, Squirrel Girl!" He walked toward her, and she was not paying attention to the wicked gleam in his eye.

"Of course, officer. Happy to help!"

"Yeah, that's great. That's great. Now turn around and bend over."

"Excuse me?"

He undid his belt, reaching into his pants. "Bend over."

Doreen couldn’t believe this was happening, and within seconds, she had a cop hammering into her from behind, his hands on her hips and his wild thrusts bearing down with the same bittering, frustrating mistreatment, one that kept her low and confused, struggling to deal with what was happening. "It's just another day's work," she said nervously, embarrassment rising up through her powerfully as she took on this hard fucking, as other cops circled around her, and Doreen hoped they'd start telling her she did a good job, too.

"When did Squirrel Girl's tits get so big?'

"All our female officers are out on maternity leave now, maybe we should bring her back to the station for the boys on desk duty."

"I want that ass slamming in my lap all day. Let me at her next!"

Confusion engrossed and consumed Squirrel Girl, who wanted only to be a good hero and do the right thing. Now she was getting fucked, arms tugged out back by the cop who reamed her with something wicked and hungry to prove, his thrusts wearing her down harder and quicker with each brutal motion of his hips, seeing to completely unravel the poor girl and push her into a state of confused and helpless submission. She whined through this, listened to the other cps mock her and talk about her in such crude terms, and all this time, she had been readily convinced that if anyone would do right by her, it would be the police. She was learning the hard way how much that wasn't the case.

Hands tore at her tights to expose her ass, smacking against the round cheeks as the men kept on using her, and the hard, shameful orgasm she found herself driven over the line and pushed into was absolutely mortifying, confusing Doreen with how out of place it was ,with how much she felt she deserved to be recognized and cared about. Instead, she was dragged over the lien and into a gangbang by the police themselves. Cum pumped into her, and she felt like she was nearing the breaking point trying to take this all on.

Dragged harder down to the ground, three cops seized her neck, slamming into all her holes at once, and Doreen took on the hardest treatment she'd had yet today. From the police. From the men she expected to be better, but who were now pulling her hair and her hair, slapping her ass, tugging her top off to grope at her tits and toy harshly with her nipples while they used her. There wasn't a second for Doreen to waste, not a moment where she could do a damn thing to help herself. Each hard slam came with a venomous remark on what a slut she was.

The man fucking her mouth even said, "Thanks for stopping the bank robbery, but this is the real service you're good for," while slapping her cheek.

It was demoralizing. The worst thing to happen yet to Doreen, and it felt like a breaking point for her. A moment of a hopeless realization that maybe there were no good men left, maybe nobody would respect her or her heroic contributions again. She had tried so hard and held out so much hope, but now all she got was three cocks balls deep inside of her, subjecting her to something miserable and shameful, a reckless mistreatment that had her unsure she could ever find her light and her confidence again. What good was positivity and brightness when the world around her was so dark?

She took more loads. Came again, hitting another wild orgasm that made her feel like trash, and as she twisted and heaved through all these feelings the men quickly dragged her into more, grabbing at her body and pulling her into a position where someone could get at her huge tits too. "If you weren’t made to be a cocksleeve, why'd you grow such massive tits for us to fuck?" The question was one that Doreen didn't have a good answer for. She was in too deep to even consider the idea it wasn't very likely the right one, and she fell lower into the embarrassment that she began to wonder if maybe that was true. If maybe, Doreen really was just fuckmeat and there was no better use for her. Maybe the world didn't have space for heroines anymore, after all.

The female bank robbers were all cuffed and thrown over the hoods of cars, the cops greedily fucking them too, and the shameful truth of how so selfishly the men cared only now about getting laid and about fucking women with the authority they held over them was pushing Doreen ever further down, confronted by the horrible shattering of the positivity she had held onto for so long. Through many things, from Speedball turning into Penance, through wars and cataclysmic threats, across the splintering of the hero community in countless directions and ways all for the hopeless worry swept up through her. She was learning the hard way what shameful, miserable truths the world held now, and she could do nothing to stop it.

More cum. More positions. The cops had nothing to do now that Doreen had taken care of the threat for them and they had hours to use her and the criminals she had stopped however they wanted, every rotating in, gangbanging the women right out in public, warding off any other men and claiming this was 'police business', which left onlookers just to stare, grab other women who watched or passed by, and snap video of Squirrel Girl getting gangbanged by cops as she fell deeper into the woeful, cynical crash that she had spent her whole career trying to keep other people from.

"Thanks for your service," they said as they eft her lying collapsed in a heap of cum, the cops driving off with the criminals getting spitroasted in the backseats, and as the crowd advanced to begin hammering into Squirrel Girl once more, onlookers now taking up the sloppy seconds, what broken remnants of sense remained in her felt like they were waking up to this truth. Public service. Yes, it was a public service. The streets didn't need heroes any more and what good a hero was Doreen anyway? She couldn't even fight male villains if she wanted to. She belonged stuffed full of dick for men everywhere and her new, plump body was a sign of that. It was time to stop lying to herself.

The days of Squirrel Girl the heroine were over. The days of Squirrel Girl the cumdumpster were only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
